


Pigeon flight

by Saxifactumterritum



Series: Moments universe [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Silly, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxifactumterritum/pseuds/Saxifactumterritum
Summary: So what, exactly, was the whole thing with Radek, his girlfriend, and the heartbreak Rodney was soothing away?





	Pigeon flight

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna write all nice happy John and Rodney at Teyla's, but it turned out too angsty TWICE so have this lil excerpt instead

“...and you should at least kind of understand this because Susan left, and I know I know I’m going up to Teyla’s at the weekend, but it’s been an entire week without John! Radek, a whole WEEK!” Rodney pauses to breathe, and Radek blinks rapidly at him across the desk. “I know I know you’re right I did have to finish this seeing as it’s for the USAF and they’re not good if you miss a deadline and our project is important too and I have done those edits and I think we can publish soon, I have just enough time to do a final scour before I go up, and then-”

“Rodney,” Radek says, breaking in. 

Rodney looks up from the desk again. Radek’s stood across from him in the office, he was sitting in John’s usual chair but now he’s standing. He’s been trying to leave for the past hour. 

“Yes?” Rodney says. 

“Susan?”

“Yes? Your girlfriend? Don’t you miss her? I miss John. I guess that’s it,” Rodney says. “Right! I miss him! I didn’t even realise! That’s it, right? That’s what this is?”

“Yes, I tell, I told you so on Monday, nearly a week ago,” Radek says, rolling his eyes dramatically. “Rodney, Susan is my pigeon. I breed homing pigeons, yes?”

“What?”

“Susan. She flew away, some asshole stole her I think she was a very good pigeon,” Radek says. “Not my girlfriend. You do not listen, ever!”

“Now you’re mad at me? I was a  _ great  _ friend about- Susan’s a  _ pigeon _ ?!” 

“Yes. Pigeon,” Radek confirms, pulling his messenger bag over his shoulder. “Article is ready to publish, I sent it off this morning. You just sent your stuff to the Air Force. I am going home, you are going to see John, because if you don’t I will lose my mind and stuff your head in a pillow case.”

“That’s not so-”

“Will be cut off first,” Radek calls, already clattering down the stairs. 

“Oh. In that case, I better pack,” Rodney says. 

  
He quite likes his head attached, afterall. And it is a little bit absurd to miss John when he could just as easily scour Radek's work a last time from Teyla's. He's not perturbed by Radek already sending it off; he's used to this, and people are used to getting Rodney's updated, better version later. He heads for the bedroom to get things sorted feeling a little more equilibrium. Really, though. A pigeon. He laughs and texts Teyla to let her know he'll be arriving earlier than expected. 


End file.
